


Worth it

by Neondiamond



Series: Delivered [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childbirth, Description of Birth, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pregnant Harry, Protective Louis Tomlinson, lots of fluff, multiples birth, no too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondiamond/pseuds/Neondiamond
Summary: Harry and Louis are having twins!On the morning of his due date, Harry goes into labour.This is the story of the twins' birth.OR: Harry really wanted a home birth. He ends up being in labour for a whooping 40 hours. Louis is with him the whole time.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Delivered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Worth it

December 4, 8:21 a.m.

It all started on the morning of December 4, Harry's due date. 

The pregnant boy had been woken up because he needed to wee again. Heaving his swollen body out of bed, he could tell the twins would be here soon. His bump had dropped significantly in the last few days, meaning the babies were, like him, getting ready for labour and delivery.

Walking to their ensuite bathroom to relieve his bladder, he felt a small cramp in his lower stomach. Pressing one of his large hands to the spot to rub out the pain, he didn't think much of it. After carrying twins for 40 weeks, he was getting used to the many aches and pains that came along with it. 

He slowly walked down the stairs and smiled when he saw his husband in their living room, watching TV on low volume. The older lad turned quickly when he heard the stairs of their older house creak slightly under Harry's weight.

"Good morning loves." He smiled brightly, putting a hand on Harry's hip as the younger boy gingerly sat down next to him. "How are you feeling this morning? Did you sleep okay?" Louis asked with concern.

Harry's back had been really bothering him last night after having been up for most of the day at his sister's birthday party. She had insisted he didn't need to come, knowing how close he was to birthing her niece and nephew and not wanting to cause her little brother any further discomfort. Harry, as stubborn as he was, had dragged Louis down to his mum's house to celebrate with his family.

He had almost cried on their way back home from Holmes Chapel. His back felt ready to snap in two at any moment and he could tell his feet, although he hadn't been able to see them for a few weeks now, were painfully swollen. 

Louis had run him a nice warm bath, plopping one of Harry's pink bath bombs in the water. He had gotten in behind Harry, letting the pregnant boy lean against him in the bathtub and rubbing his lower back in an attempt to loosen the sore muscles.

Harry had had a hard time falling asleep, unable to find a position to sleep in that didn't have his back screaming in protest. In the end, Louis had placed a pillow under his hips and one behind his back, giving him just the support he needed to finally let sleep overtake him. 

"We're okay." Harry leaned over to give his husband a kiss, resting one hand absentmindedly on top of his large bump. 

The younger lad felt another small cramp as him and Louis were making small talk, but just thought his body was preparing itself for the imminent birth.

They stayed on the couch for a little bit, sitting as close to one another as they could, before Louis felt his stomach start to rumble.

"How about some breakfast? You must be hungry." He stood up, extending a hand to Harry to help him off their plush couch.

For the past few weeks, the pregnant lad had been ravenous in the mornings, and Louis made sure to feed his boy plenty every morning. While Harry was without a doubt the better cook out of the two of them, Louis was more than able to make his heavily pregnant husband breakfast, thank you very much. 

"Anything you and the babies fancy this morning?" Louis asked, smiling as he snaked an arm around Harry's waist to guide him to the kitchen.

Now that he was thinking about it, Harry wasn't hungry at all. The idea of food even made him feel a little nauseous.

"'m not really hungry Lou." He said as he sat down in one of the stools lining their large kitchen island. "I feel a bit off this morning."

Louis gave him a worried glance a he put the kettle on to make tea. "What's wrong? Anything I can do?"

Harry smiled at how sweet and supportive his husband was, he had been for the whole of Harry's pregnancy. "Don't know really. I think my body's just getting ready for birth you know, could happen any day now." He winced as he felt another cramp to his lower abdomen, this one slightly sharper than the previous two. 

Louis caught the other boy's pained expression, remembering when his own mum had gone into labour a few times when he was younger. He knew the way labour would often start slowly, with little pains that would get increasingly more intense with time until it was undeniably labour.

"Don't panic darling." He said as he got two mugs out of the cupboard, putting a spoonful of sugar in one and a teabag in each. "But I think you might be in the early stages of labour."

He watched as it dawned on Harry. The younger boy had done plenty of research on pregnancy and birth, reading countless books on the subject. Now that he was really thinking about it, he thought Louis might be right: the nausea, the sore back, the cramps that were probably actually contractions. It was all adding up now.

"Wow." Harry said, looking up at Louis as he placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him. "This is really happening then. We're gonna be parents Lou."

"Thought the bump would've given it away by now love." The older lad said through a small laugh. "We are tough. You're amazing Haz. I'll owe you for the rest of my life." 

Harry gave him a small smile, taking a small sip of his sweet tea.

"You should try to eat something babe. Maybe some toast?" Harry bit his lip, ready to start protesting, but Louis spoke again before he could. "We don't know how long you'll be in labour for love, you need to keep your energy levels up."

Harry gave him a weak smile. "Hopefully not very long."

Louis smiled sympathetically, putting two pieces of bread in the toaster for his husband. 

"I'll be here the whole time yeah?" He went around the island to press a soft kiss to Harry's head. The pregnant boy leaned into it, enjoying the attention. 

Louis was on the other side of the island again, putting Harry's toast on a plate, when the pregnant boy was hit by another cramp, or rather a contraction.

"They're starting to feel more intense already, proper contractions now." He whined as Louis placed the plate in front of him.

"Hopefully that's a sign that things will be quick?" Louis suggested hopefully.

He had no idea how wrong he would end up being. 

  
December 4, 11:47 a.m.

Three hours after Harry woke up, it was quite clear the boy was in fact in labour.

The younger lad was currently curled around the downstairs toilet, heaving after having emptied his stomach of its content a few minutes prior. 

Louis was on his knees behind him, rubbing large circles into his back to try to soothe his ill husband. "Should I call the midwife?" He asked, worried about his husband's wellbeing.

Harry moaned as a contraction washed over him. They were coming every eleven minutes now and quickly increasing in intensity. "Still too early babe, she won't come until they're closer to coming." 

"I know." Louis sighed as his husband tensed up again, another wave of nausea forcing him to retch in the toilet. "She might have some advice tough?" 

He didn't wait for Harry to reply, using his free hand to take out his phone and dial their midwife's number.

She picked up within a few seconds. "Hi Louis." She greeted him cheerfully. "Are we getting ready to have some babies?"

"Getting there. Harry's definitively in labour." He continued rubbing his husband's back as he talked. "Contractions are still pretty far apart, but he's felling really sick, been throwing up for the past hour. I was wondering if you had any advice? Anything I can do to help him maybe?" He asked her hopefully. 

He heard her sigh on the other end of the line. "Nothing much you can do about it I'm afraid. It's totally normal tough. A lot of people experience nausea during labour. It'll go on its own eventually, just try to keep him hydrated Louis, lots of fluids." 

He nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Alright, thanks Lauren."

"Let me know once his contractions hit five minutes apart or if his water breaks okay? And don't hesitate to call again if you have more questions."

He thanked her again before hanging up, looking over at Harry, who was leaning against the tiled wall in between bouts of nausea. "I'll be right back baby."

He stood and hurried to the kitchen, getting a blue sports drink out of the fridge and making his way back into the bathroom.

"Have a sip Haz. Don't want you to get dehydrated." He brought the bottle to the younger boy's lips, encouraging him to take small sips of the cool liquid. "You're doing so good baby, I'm so proud of you." 

  
December 4, 2:03 p.m.

Louis sighed gratefully as he walked into the living room to find Harry had fallen asleep on the couch, both hands protectively resting on his distended stomach.

After throwing up and heaving for nearly two hours, the intense nausea had finally started to ease and Louis had carefully led the pregnant lad to lay down on the living room couch, the morning's events clearly having taken a lot out of him. 

Louis had kneeled by the couch for the past hour, running his fingers through Harry's sweaty hair to try and get him to fall asleep, but the contractions that were now wracking his body every ten minutes were making it a nearly impossible task.

He had left the younger boy alone for a few minutes, to get him another pillow and a glass of water, and he was pleased to see Harry had fallen asleep during his absence.

He put down the glass on the coffee table and discarded the pillow on the armchair. He unfolded one of the blankets they kept on hand on the arm of the couch, gently laying it over his husband. 

He quietly sat down on the other couch, hoping Harry would be able to get a few hours of sleep before things started to ramp up. Only 6 hours had passed since this morning when Harry started having contractions, and Louis' hearth already ached at seeing his husband so miserable. He knew it would only get worse with time, and he really hoped his poor husband wouldn't have to endure the pain for too much longer, although a gnawing feeling in his gut told him otherwise.

  
December 4, 5:11 p.m.

When Harry woke again just over 3 hours later, it was because of an intense contraction. He screwed up his face in pain and let out a soft whine as he waited for the pain to ease. It finally did after a minute or so and Harry opened his eyes, looking around the room in search of Louis. When he didn't find him anywhere, he slowly sat up on the couch, bracing himself on the arm of the couch to heave himself to his feet. 

He could already feel his back protesting from being in the same position for too long. Pressing one of his hands on his lower back to try and easy some of the pain, he made his way into the kitchen where he thought he might find his husband, waddling slightly as his large bump rested in between his hips.

He found the older lad leaning against the kitchen counter, looking down at his phone as he sipped on a cup of tea, or maybe it was coffee.

"Lou" The younger boy said softly, making his husband look up at him with a small smile.

"Hi love, how are you feeling?" He asked, walking the short distance to his husband and pressing a kiss to his flushed cheek.

"Like I'm in labour." Harry said sarcastically. "My back is killing me." He whined, leaning into Louis and letting the older boy support some of his weight.

"I'm glad you were able to sleep for a bit, I think you're going to need it." Louis frowned. "How about we go upstairs and I give you a back massage in bed? Or I could run you a bath?" 

The younger lad seemed to think it over for a few seconds. "A massage sounds amazing right now." He gave his husband a sheepish smile.

"Right then, upstairs we go." Louis said, placing one of his hand on the small of Harry's back to lead him upstairs and in their bedroom.

They were a few steps away from the top when Harry had another strong contraction, stopping for a minute and holding onto Louis' hand tightly.

"Deep breaths babe." Louis reminded him gently, looking at his watch so he could start timing the contractions again.

The pain passed after a bit and Louis helped his boy up the last few steps and into their large bed. Harry shifted a bit until he found a somewhat comfortable position lying on his side. 

Louis' capable hands felt amazing on his aching back. Harry had had a bad back for years now, and he knew well before he got pregnant that the extra weight of a baby would only make him suffer even more. But he had wanted a baby so bad, it was worth it. Carrying twins, amazing as it was, had only added to the load on his already bad back, making Harry feel miserable and in pain, especially during the last few weeks of his pregnancy. Lucky for him, Louis had become an expert back massager. After so many years of being with Harry, he knew exactly what to do and where to rub to ease his husband's pain.

He moaned as another wave of pain washed over him, taking his breath away.

"8 minutes apart." Louis announced. "Doing so well Haz." He said softly, resuming his massaging now that the pain had gone for the time being.

  
December 4, 10:34 p.m.

Things started to stall a little after 14 hours of labour. Harry's contractions were now seven minutes apart and had been for the past three hours. The younger boy was starting to be a little discouraged by the lack of progress.

"It's okay love, it's normal." Louis tried to keep Harry's spirits' up. "Lauren said it was totally normal for contractions to slow down after a few hours."

Harry could only moan in response, gripping Louis' hand as a painful contraction wrapped itself around his stomach and back.

"Just breathe love." Louis reminded as he pushed a strand of hair away from Harry's face. "You're okay."

He felt the younger boy go lax against him as the contraction finally eased. 

"It's been 14 hours already Lou. I don't know how much more of this I can take." He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from crying.

"I know it hurts Haz. But you're doing so well." Louis used his thumb to wipe a stray tear off Harry's face. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"I don't know. I just want them out already. Fuck, I never thought it would hurt this bad Louis." He whined, leaning further into Louis from their spot on the couch.

"I can take you to the hospital if you'd like? They could give you an epidural." Louis suggested, already knowing what the answer was going to be. 

The younger lad shook his head before Louis could even finish. "No. I'd be more comfortable staying here. Please Lou."

"I'm not making you do anything Haz." He reassured softly. "Just reminding you of your options."

Harry snuggled further into the older lad's soft sweater, bracing himself for the next contraction that was soon to come.

The pregnant lad had spent weeks researching different birth plans before finally settling on a home birth. He had never been too fond of hospitals and didn't really like the idea of being confined to a bed in a small room for hours on end. He much preferred being in the comfort of his own home, in a calm atmosphere with Louis. Finding a midwife had also been quite the affair. The couple had spent several weeks trying to find someone that was properly qualified and that would ensure Harry felt safe and taken care of once the twins decided to make their grand entrance into the world. One brief meeting with Lauren had both parents-to-be excited for her to be the one to help Harry bring their little ones into the world. 

  
December 5, 1:33 a.m.

With Harry's contractions still stuck at 7 minutes apart, he had been able to fall asleep again about an hour earlier. Louis knew, practically speaking, that he should be doing the same. It would probably be another while before the babies got here and Louis needed to stay sharp and alert for his husband. He also knew that he would probably not be able to get much sleep once they did get here, keeping him awake most of the night because of feeding and diaper changes. But Louis just couldn't fall asleep. He had too much on his mind and his nerves were preventing him from being able to lay down without fidgeting for long enough to go to sleep.

Against his better judgement, he slowly got out of bed, careful as to not wake Harry up, and padded downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee.

As he waited for the hot liquid to brew, he thought about his poor pained husband upstairs. When the boy had started having contractions, he really thought Harry would give birth on his due date. Glancing at the clock, he realized they'd had no such luck, as it was now officially December 5.

Louis was at a loss, he hated seeing the younger boy in so much pain and not being able to do anything about it. He would do just about anything right now to be able to call his mum to ask for some advice, she had gone through labour and delivery 5 times herself, 2 times with twins. 

Taking his first sip of hot coffee, he took out his phone and dialled a number he saved for when he needed someone to talk to.

"Tommo, how are you man." Liam answered almost immediately. "It's been a while, how's Harry? Must be getting close now?" 

Louis could barely hold back his tears, relieved to hear the comforting voice on the phone. "It's so hard Liam. He's in so much pain and I can't do anything about it."

There was a moment of silence as Liam figured out what his friend was talking about. "Where is he now Lou? Is he on his own?" He asked softly.

"He's sleeping for now. It's been 17 hours already, and I don't think it's gonna happen anytime soon either." He took his cup of coffee in the living room, holding the phone between his head and his shoulder as he sat down on the couch. "I don't know what to do anymore."

He could hear Liam sigh on the other end. "I know it's hard to see the people you love in pain Louis, but I'm afraid there's not much you can do. Just be there for him, you know? Encourage him and try to keep him as comfortable as possible. Although I'm sure you're already doing all that."

Louis hummed his acknowledgment, the pair staying silent for a minute. 

"Thanks Liam, I think I just needed to vent for a bit. I'll go make sure he hasn't woken up." 

"Anytime Tommo." He could hear Liam was smiling. "Send me a picture when they get here, will you?"

Louis gave a quiet laugh as he made his way upstairs again. "Sure, thanks Li."

  
December 5, 5:06 a.m.

Surprisingly, Harry managed to sleep for almost five hours before the pain of his contractions woke him up again. He opened his eyes and groaned as he glanced at the clock. He had been in labour for close to 21 hours now, and feeling every second of it. 

"Hey sleepy head." He turned around when he heard his husband speak from the other side of the room, sitting in one of their large reading chairs.

Harry shifted on the bed until his back was propped against the headboard, resting one hand on his large baby bump. "They're kicking like crazy in there." He gave a small smile as he felt the twins move around slightly, their movements restricted by the now very limited space in his womb.

Louis stood up and sat on the edge of the bed next to his husband, pressing his hand to the side of his stretched stomach. "It won't be too long until they're doing that out in the world now."

Harry was overcome by another strong contraction before he could answer. Louis offered him one of his hands to squeeze through the pain, looking at the watch on his other wrist.

Harry breathed out loudly once the contraction ended. "Shit that one hurt." 

"That was definitely 5 minutes too." He gave his husband a small smile. "I'll give Lauren a call." 

The midwife picked up after a few rings despite the early hour, telling the older lad she'd make her way to their house shortly. 

"You're getting there Haz." He said as he walked back over to the bed, bending down to give Harry a quick kiss.

Harry smiled up at him, glad to hear he was finally starting to make progress again.

  
December 5, 6:47 a.m.

Lauren had arrived to their home shortly after 6 a.m. She had taken a few minutes to set up in preparation for birth, and was only now getting to check Harry's dilation.

The younger boy grit his teeth as she did so, not expecting it to hurt this much.

The midwife gave him a sympathetic smile as she took off her gloves. "Sorry Harry, only 4 cm."

Harry let out a frustrated groan, which quickly turned into a moan as a contraction washed over him. Louis let the younger boy squeeze the life out of his hand as he turned to look at their midwife. "Is that normal? It's already been over 22 hours." He asked worriedly.

"Perfectly normal, first babies often take their sweet time coming out." She gave Harry's knee a gentle pat. "I'd suggest getting him up on his feet and walking around a bit. Sometimes letting gravity help does the trick."

"You wanna try that love?" Louis asked the pregnant boy as the contraction passed. "Want to take a walk with me?"

The younger lad nodded weakly, letting himself be pulled to his feet by Louis. Harry leaned heavily onto Louis as the older lad guided him around their house, making laps in different rooms. The couple had to stop a few times, Louis gently holding his husband through his contractions.

  
December 5, 11:02 a.m.

Harry had alternated between sitting on the couch uncomfortably and walking around with Louis for the past few hours.

They were in the kitchen when another strong contraction started at the bottom of his abdomen. He whined as he gripped Louis' bicep. With his contractions barely 3 minutes apart now, he only had about a minute to catch his breath before another one would come along. He braced himself, waiting for the pain to wrap around his large bump and then his back like it had done for the last few hours, but it stayed concentrated in his pelvis.

He moaned at the increasing pressure, pressing his face into Louis shoulder as he tried his best to keep breathing.

"Doing so good darling. Almost over." Louis whispered words of encouragement in his ears.

He moaned louder as the pressure seemed to peak before he felt a rush of fluids graze the inside of his legs, making his joggers stick to his already clammy skin.

He looked at Louis sheepishly, sighing in relief as the pressure eased slightly. The older lad lead him to the side, away from the mess on the floor. "Lauren." He said loudly to catch the midwife's attention. "Harry's water just broke."

  
December 5, 1:11 p.m.

Things seemed to pick up just a tad after Harry's water broke. The midwife had just checked his dilation again and had happily reported to the couple that he was now at 6 cm.

Harry was currently laying on the couch, back pressed against his husband's chest and a cold flannel on his forehead to try to break the fever he seemed to be sporting.

His contractions were coming two minutes apart now, barely giving him any rest between the strong waves of pain and Louis could only hope it would all be over soon, worried about how much more of this his boy would be able to take. 

"I'm so proud of you Haz, you're so strong." He pressed a kiss to the back of Harry's neck, hearing the younger lad moan in pain.

Harry hummed in response, letting Louis know he could hear him. 

Lauren walked in the room again, pressing her hand to Harry's forehead. She gave Louis a quick thumbs up, satisfied to see the boy now felt much cooler.

"Doing good Harry. Babies are well on their way now." She praised the pregnant boy. "I don't want to jinx it, but I think we might have some babies by the end of the night."

Louis could only hope she was right.

  
December 5, 7:41 p.m.

The couple spent most of the afternoon and early evening on the couch, Louis letting Harry lean most of his weight onto him, whispering words of encouragement in the boy's ear and forcing him to take small sips of water to prevent dehydration and the fever from returning. 

Lauren had checked him again half an hour ago, and the couple had been really happy to hear that Harry was now 8 cm dilated.

"They're so close darling." Louis whispered as he tucked one of Harry's curls behind his ear. "I can't believe how strong you are love, doing so incredibly well." 

Harry gave him a grateful look, throwing his head back against his husband's shoulder in pain. "Fuck" The pregnant boy hissed as another contraction started before the one before could even finish.

Louis offered him his hand again, which Harry squeezed in earnest. "It really hurts Lou." He managed between two deep breaths.

Louis' hearth was breaking for his husband. "Almost there my love." He told the younger lad, really hoping it would be true.

  
December 5, 11:36 p.m.

Another four hours passed before Lauren declared that Harry was dilated enough to start to push. 

Louis was so happy he almost kissed her. Harry on the other hand, was so exhausted and, although he couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over, he was dreading having to gather up the strength to push out not one, but two babies.

Louis helped Harry situate himself on the edge of the couch as Lauren took position on the floor.

"Alright Harry, when you feel another contraction, I need you to take a deep breath and push for ten seconds okay? I will count down for you." She said, giving Louis a quick look over Harry's shoulder.

It didn't take very long before Harry was curling in on himself, moaning as he bore down for the first time.

"That's it Haz. Deep breathes darling." He stroked his husband's back as he pushed.

Finally, Lauren reached ten and Harry collapsed against his husband, red-faced and out of breath.

"Very good Harry. Take a moment to catch your breath and come right back at it." Lauren smiled up at him.

A few seconds later, Harry was pushing again, groaning with the effort as he felt the first twin descend quickly into his birth canal.

It took about three more pushes for the first baby to start crowning, which hurt even more than Harry had expected.

"Fuck." He whimpered as he bore down again, feeling the baby's large head stretch him to his limit.

"Come on Haz. You're almost there." He leaned over to kiss Harry's shoulder. "You're amazing babe."

It took two more pushes for the head to fully emerge.

"Baby's got lots of hair boys." Lauren told the boys. "Give me one more big push for the shoulders and this little one will be all yours Harry." 

Her words quickly had Harry curling in on himself again, screaming as he bore down the hardest he could until he felt the baby's body leave his own.

"It's a boy lads." Lauren exclaimed as sharp cries filled the room. She gave the baby a quick wipe down before placing him on Harry's chest.

"He's here Lou, he's here." Harry said, voice barely above a whisper as he stroked his son's hair with one of his fingers.

"I see that love." He leant over to give Harry a peck on the lips. "You did so well Harry, amazing." He praised his husband.

Lauren cut the umbilical cord and went away for a moment to clean up and note the baby's time of birth. She took the small baby off Harry's chest once she came back, wrapping him up in a soft blanket before placing him in a cot to the side. "Time to meet your daughter now Harry."

Remembering he had another baby to birth, Harry started to tear up. "Shit Lou, I can't do that again. Please don't make me." He looked at his husband with pleading eyes. 

"Darling you don't have a choice. It's almost over now." He stroked Harry's cheek lovingly. "Just a few more minutes of pain and then we'll get to meet our daughter Haz."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Harry looked down at the midwife who nodded at him encouragingly.

Just like he had for their son a few minutes earlier, he curled in on himself and moaned as he started pushing again.

Things moved much quicker this time and it was only a few minutes before the baby's head was out.

"One last push Harry, you're almost done babe." Louis whispered to him, pressing a kiss to his sweaty temple. 

With that, Harry gathered all the strength he had left in him and gave one last strong push, feeling his daughter rush out into the midwife's hands. 

Harry started crying softly once his daughter was placed on his chest. Giving her small forehead a gentle kiss.

"You did it love. You're incredible Harry." He used his sweatshirt's sleeve to wipe away Harry's tears.

Lauren cut the cord again and took away the baby, promising to bring the twins back shortly once she had given them a quick once over and cleaned them up.

Louis helped his husband into a more comfortable position, conscious of the younger lad's sore body. "You did amazing darling." He gave him a loving kiss.

"That was the hardest thing I ever had to do Lou." He relaxed into the pillow Louis placed behind him, wincing at the pain in his midsection. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." He gave his husband a grateful smile. 

Louis leaned over to give his husband a proper kiss, hoping to convey how proud he was of him and how much appreciation he had gained for the younger boy in the past two days.

"Forty hours babe, you're a trooper." He said after a quick glance at his watch.

"I know we talked about four or five kids, but I think two is good now." He said through a soft laugh. "I don't think I can do that again Lou."

The older boy smiled sympathetically. "I was thinking." He said hesitantly. "How about I carry our next one?"

The younger boy looked at him in surprise. "I didn't think that was something you'd want to do."

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it properly before, but I think I wouldn't mind it. You don't have to be the one doing all the hard work, you know." He smiled at his husband.

Harry was about to reply again when Lauren walked into the room, one small bundle in each arms. She handed one to each new parent. 

"They're both perfectly healthy lads." She announced with a wide smile. "This one was born last night, December 5, at 11:57 p.m. and weighs 5 pounds, 9 ounces." She said, pointing to their son in Louis' arms.

"And this one was born early this morning, December 6, at 12:08 a.m. and weighs 5 pounds 5 ounces." She smiled as she pointed to their daughter in Harry's arms.

Harry gasped audibly. "They have different birthdays?" He laughed as Lauren nodded.

"I'm going to need names for the birth certificates." She told the boys.

"This" Louis started, looking at Harry for final approval before continuing. "is Arlo Robin Tomlinson."

"And this is little miss Ava Johannah Tomlinson." Harry said, smiling down at his small daughter.

"Beautiful names boys, I'll fill in the certificates and head out, let you two spend some time with your new babies and get some rest." She said, already walking out of the living room.

"They're amazing Haz." Louis said, smiling down at his daughter from where he was sitting next to Harry.

"All worth it." He whispered, leaning over to take a peak at his son in Louis' arms. "So worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you tought in the comments :)


End file.
